Love is a Pain
by Vinny of Despair
Summary: If only he could love Aomine instead, everything could have been so much easier. KiseKasa, one-sided!AoKasa


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing**: KiseKasa, one-sided AoKasa

**Words**: 3111

**Warnings**: Kise&Aomine are 20, Kasamatsu is 22; Kise is attending a school for aspiring pilots, while Aomine and Kasamatsu are studying in a police university. Also swear words, yes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters, they belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

* * *

"Go out with me, Kasamatsu" blue eyes locked with stormy grey ones, staring at them with intensity and desire. The two of them were slowly making their way to the train station to pick up Kise. Originally, Kasamatsu was supposed to go alone, but Aomine had some business to do there anyway, so he decided to tag along.

"No" the older boy said without hesitation and continued walking in a slightly faster pace. Maybe if it was the first time it happened he'd be gentler. Maybe he'd actually comfort the brat walking next to him and tell him that one day his right person would show up. But it wasn't the first time and he was still pissed about Aomine's last confession, which involved a French kiss that Kasamatsu didn't sign up for. "And don't call me so casually"

He had no idea what he had done to make Aomine Daiki, the rude, arrogant, self-centred, selfish and disrespectful brat want to date him. Sure, they had become quite close ever since Yukio moved to Tokyo to attend a university. They'd often bump into each other on basketball courts and would then play together and talk. Soon they started going out for dinner and two years later Aomine enrolled to the same university as Kasamatsu, saying that he had always wanted to become a police officer.

"Come on Yukio, one night and I'll make you forget about him" the younger of the two said arrogantly, a huge smirk sprawled across his face. Kasamatsu scowled at the usage of his first name and the indecent proposition to sleep with him. He never even told him about his, unrequired… or maybe not, love for a certain blond haired model, but the bastard found out anyway, teasing him constantly. Up to recently, at least. For the past three weeks, instead of telling him that he had a crappy taste in men, he started saying that he could _fix_ his taste in men. Kasamatsu asked then, jokingly, how exactly he wanted to do that, and he regretted that idea up to this day. Aomine pinned him to a wall and whispered seductively into his ear that he had wanted to confess for the longest time already. Their relationship had been a bit shaky ever since.

"Stop calling me by my first name, brat" he said, ignoring the rest of the sentence that had left younger boy's mouth. He tried to recall what happened that might have caused Aomine to develop…. feelings for him, but he couldn't come up with anything. They were friends and he'd often help that stupid Touou graduate with university stuff, and sure they would go out to grab dinner but friends did that a lot. "Why me, anyway?" he asked, turning his head to the side, not wanting Aomine to see his pink cheeks. He might not have liked him that way, but the whole situation was damn embarrassing nonetheless.

Aomine looked at him with a thoughtful expression, which had become less and less rare nowadays, the bratty boy slowly growing up and turning into a pretty cool and mature guy. Not like he'd ever tell him that though.

"You're cute and I want to see your face when you come" he said it so naturally, like he was talking about the weather. Yukio's head turned to face him abruptly.

"You stupid perverted brat not so loud!" he hissed, hitting the back of Aomine's head with his fist.

"I'm twenty, Yukio-_senpai_. I'm nothing like a brat. I could prove it to you by taking you on the greatest ride of your life" his hand squeezed Kasamatsu's ass before the older boy could react. The ex-captain of Kaijou yelped loudly, a menacing aura surrounding him.

"Aomine, you son of a- stop fucking harassing me, I'll hit you!" to prove his point, he aimed a high kick at his junior's back, successfully making him trip and fall on his face. Hushed whispers reminded him that they were, in fact, in public and that sort of behaviour was ridiculous and unacceptable. Hanging his head in shame, he quickly walked past the cursing boy on the street, trying to stifle his laughter.

As much as he hated being in love, he actually wouldn't mind if the object of his affection was Aomine. They have spent a lot of time together, and the poor idiot was just a victim of stupid Teiko's rules. Sure, he was an asshole and that was undeniable, but it was kind of his junior high school's fault. Not completely, but still. He was a pretty good kid and had a cute side to him. He got really excited when he was talking about crayfish and he was even friends with one of these when he was younger. Plus he was constantly by Kasamatsu's side. If they were to get together, after graduating they'd have the same job and never be separated for too long.

Kasamatsu wouldn't mind having someone like that, close and in love with him. But instead his stupid heart decided to not let go of Kise.

He thought that Kise was just a phase, just a high school crush on a pretty boy. And maybe if, instead of visiting him in Tokyo constantly, the younger boy would just find himself a girlfriend and settle down with her somewhere, maybe if he didn't smile so brightly at him and tell him stories about the pilot school he went to, maybe if he didn't kiss him goodbye the last time he visited, maybe Kasamatsu could let go.

That's exactly why he hated love and Kise and Aomine, they all thought that it was okay to play with his feelings and kiss him whenever they wanted. The blond hasn't been in Tokyo since last month, and he never texted anything regarding the kiss. Not a 'I'm sorry', not a 'I meant it' and it was frustrating, because it made Kasamatsu's heart beat faster and it made him happy and it was stupid. Love was stupid. Stupid brats from Teiko, disturbing his peaceful university life.

"Do you really like him that much?" Aomine's voice broke him away from his thoughts, and only then did he realize that they have arrived at the train station. Aomine's voice was low, quiet, and desperate for denial. He was always so casual with his confessions, except for the times he'd get touchy feely, that Kasamatsu could always just brush it off as him being playful. This time, though, he sounded so different from his arrogant self. It was impossible for Yukio not to realize how serious he was. And it didn't help him out at all, because Aomine was a stupid brat and his friend and it was all too complicated, because Kise's train just boarded, and instead of focusing on the boy that loved him, his eyes were desperately trying to make out a mop of blond hair.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around to face Aomine.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings" they stared at each other for few seconds, though Kasamatsu felt as if he was being suffocated by the not-so-well hidden pain in Daiki's eyes for ages. The taller of the two closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Your taste in men is horrible, Yukio" as he said that, another voice sounded in the distance.

"Senpai!" Kasamatsu's head turned in the direction of the perky voice, eyes searching for a stupid pretty boy who dared steal his heart years ago. When a family of four moved aside, he noticed a handsome young man with a bright smile and sparkling gold eyes, pulling a large suitcase behind him and walking at a fast pace. People moved aside to make way for him, staring at him with fascinated eyes. It was ridiculous, no matter how good looking he might have been, he was only human and it was pointless to give him special treatment just because he looked nice and was a retired model. Such behaviour way annoying and unreasonable, at least in Kasamatsu's opinion.

As Kise was close to reaching them, Aomine's hand sneaked around his waist and turned him around. Before he could react, the tanned man's lips were on his, sucking on his bottom lip with a slurping sound. With wide eyes, he tried to push him away, only to have his hands caught in a tight grip.

It wasn't until he saw a fist flashing in front of his eyes before Aomine disconnected from him, letting Kasamatsu catch his breath again. He wiped his lips, wet with salvia, with the back of his hand and glanced at the scene slowly unfolding in front of his eyes. Kise was holding the tanned man by his collar, glaring at him with the darkest expression Yukio had ever seen him wear. Aomine looked almost bored.

"Aominecchi, you-" Kise raised his voice, breathing heavily through his nose before letting go and turning to face his ex-captain. When their eyes met, it was like someone poured a cold bucket of water on Kasamatsu. The younger boy looked hurt, betrayed, pained, and the bastard didn't even have the reason to feel like that, because Aomine was the one that kissed him. It wasn't like Kasamatsu kissed him back, it's not like Kasamatsu was cheating. He wanted to say that, but then realized that he has no reason to explain the kiss to his junior. They weren't dating. So even if he went around, kissing and sleeping with stupid tanned boys, he wouldn't be cheating.

"That hurt, bastard" Aomine's voice gained Kise's attention again, and the blond turned around to face his friend from junior high. Remembering that they're in public and that the scene had caused quite a ruckus, the oldest of the trio walked up to them and hit both of their heads lightly.

"What the hell do you brats think you're doing! We're in public, you have to learn how to behave, you can't just go around pissing people off!" he yelled angrily, glaring at Aomine who was muttering under his nose "Ahomine, I told you to stop kissing people as you please! If Kise hadn't punched you, I would. And Kise, stop punching people first thing in the morning in crowded places!"

"But senpai, he was molesting you!"

"Haa? I was just kissing him goodbye, idiot" Kise fell silent at that, an unreadable expression settling on his face. Aomine's voice was challenging and arrogant, like always, but there was a deeper meaning to his words that Kasamatsu caught immidietly. He was letting go, Kasamatsu realized. Aomine finally understood that he can't possibly love him back, not when the stupid ex-model was still holding onto his heart, and he decided to let him go. Of course he could have done it in a less flashy and touch-feely way, but the tanned man had always been on the naughty and annoying side of people. And, perhaps, it was his last, desperate hope that maybe this time he'd kiss back and give him a chance.

"I can't return your feelings. I'm sorry. But I'm sure that if you stop trying to make everyone hate you, a beautiful busty woman will shower you with affection that you deserve" Aomine's eyes widened a bit, before he shook his head, a tiny smile gracing his lips.

"When you say mushy stuff like that, _senpai_, you make me want to press you against a wall and fuck the hell out of you" Kasamatsu wasn't sure what made him more annoyed, the mocking 'senpai' or the rest of the sentence.

"Do you want me to punch you, bastard?" he asked, the corners of his lips twitching upwards dangerously.

"I'll pass. You need to fix the idiot over there, he seems broken. See you later,_Yuki-chan_" before Kasamatsu could hit him for the ridiculous nickname, Aomine was already making his way through the crowd. It wasn't long before he vanished completely from his sight, disappearing among the sea of people.

Kasamatsu sighed tiredly. Dealing with Aomine Daiki could leave you exhausted. But that wasn't all. He still had to deal with a certain blond, who was long since gone in his own thoughts.

Yukio hated situations when awkward silence settled between people. It was hard to break it, and it felt like you can say nothing without insulting the other party. Or you could make a short remark about something but if the topic was too obvious, too shallow, the conversation would die right then and another silence would fill the air.

"How've you been, Kise?" he asked finally, snapping the other boy out from his thoughts. Golden eyes locked with his and a sunny smile spread across Kise's features. It didn't reach his eyes.

"I've been great, senpai! They've been taking us out for practice flights and stimulation flights and it's really thrilling. Everything looks so small from high up there, senpai. It's really breath-taking. We have a new instructor, Tsukishima-san, and she's a very beautiful and polite woman" she really must have been, Kasamatsu mused, because Kise had never talked about women in front of him. He mentioned his fans, the girls that still adored him even after he had retired from his modelling job, but never called them by their names. "And you, senpai?"

"Aomine is a pain in the ass, he managed to piss off two professors in the past week, and Imayoshi, that bastard, instead of telling him off only keeps laughing. Otherwise it's not that bad" after he said that, he received a curt nod from the younger man and silence fell upon them again. That's exactly what Kasamatsu meant. Small talk and then conversation would die. "Come on, let's go to my home and leave your suitcase there. We can't really do much of anything with you pulling that thing behind"

"Ah, about that" Kise interrupted him with a nervous laughter. "I think I'll stay in the hotel, senpai' Kasamatsu furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the blond in front of him.

"And why the hell would you do that?" he asked, annoyed. He knew that Kise had enough money to pay for an exclusive room in a luxurious hotel, but he still couldn't see why he'd rather spend money than just sleep at his place for a few days. Sure, his home might not have been the nicest place, and his bed might not have been the most comfortable, but he didn't seem to have a problem with it the last time and the time before, and the one before. Not once did he complain about it.

"I don't want Aominecchi to get the wrong idea" as he said that, his voice cracked a little. Kasamatsu raised his eyebrows at this and then everything clicked. He flicked Kise's forehead with an irritated expression.

"If you stopped daydreaming, you'd clearly hear that I rejected him, idiot" he was about to add that it shouldn't have been any of his concern anyway, because they were not a couple, but the light that lit in these golden eyes changed his mind.

"Why the hell did you kiss me back then" he asked before he could change his mind. He needed to know, and he needed to say something, anything, because these eyes were making him want to do weird things to the boy standing in front of him. Maybe, just maybe, Kise would say that it was an accident, that he didn't mean to kiss him on the lips but on the cheek, as a goodbye. Kise was interested in Italian and French cultures, after all, and Europeans often exchanged greetings and goodbyes with a kiss on the cheek. Maybe he'd reject him and Kasamatsu will finally be able to move on.

But, of course, the stupid disobedient brat couldn't do what Kasamatsu wanted him to do and instead found it appropriate to blush.

"I thought it was obvious that I'm in love with you, senpai. As a guy, isn't it normal that I want to kiss the person that I love?" Kise was staring at him intensely with those stupid golden eyes of his, looking more vulnerable than Kasamatsu had ever seen him before. He couldn't hear the chatter of the people on the station anymore, the only sound reaching his ears being his loud heartbeat. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he cursed blond man's existence under his breath. No one should ever make him lose his composure as much as Kise did. It was unhealthy and stupid, just like love itself.

"How about you, senpai. Do you, um… do I have a chance?" Kasamatsu didn't want to look up, because his blush would be more than visible to the man standing in front of him. Why were they having this conversation in the crowded train station? Wasn't Kise more of a romantic guy who'd rather confess during a fancy dinner? That's the sort of useless guy he was. But he was human, and emotions could get a better of you sometimes, Kasamatsu knew. He took a deep breath and looked into these gold, hopeful eyes, and cursed once more before catching Kise's hand into his and pulling him closer, placing a kiss in the corner of his lips.

"I thought it was fucking obvious" he breathed, his lips softly brushing against the blond's as the words escaped his mouth. It seemed to be more than Kise could take, because he closed the distance and locked their lips together. It was short and sweet, but sensual enough to leave an unspoken promise of more kisses as soon as they reached Kasamatsu's flat.

"Thank God" Kise whispered and rested his head in the nook of Kasamatsu's neck, arms wrapped around his waist. It tickled, but Kasamatsu let him stay there anyway, massaging his back in soothing circling motions through the fabric of his shirt, a small smile gracing his lips.

When they finally let go of each other, Kise entwined his fingers with Kasamatsu's, squeezing his senior's hand. His golden eyes glanced at their joined hands before returning to Yukio's face. He smiled a huge, happy smile, one that this time reached his eyes, and quickly stole another kiss from the older boy.

"I love you, Yukio-senpai" instead of correcting him, Kasamatsu just turned his face in another direction, annoyed at himself for not being able to get rid of the blush.

"Shut up, Ryouta" and if someone said that Kise's laughter made him smile even more as they made their way through the sea of people, fingers entwined, he would just tell them that they were delusional. Even if they weren't.

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
